


The Legend of Zelda: Divine Court

by Otaku_Wizard



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Courtroom Drama, Law Enforcement, Legal Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Wizard/pseuds/Otaku_Wizard
Summary: When constant wars don't work, some might resort to what they do best. And for some, the courtroom is their life.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Linked Universe





	The Legend of Zelda: Divine Court

Link sighed, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes. It was dark outside, likely late into the night, and he was still pouring over these documents. He got up, groaning as his joints popped. Walking over to the other desk, he began sifting through the land documents. Hylia, did all of Hyrule’s papers have to be so lengthy with so little actual information? He stopped. He rubbed his eyes again and took a sip of the water that had sat undisturbed on his desk for almost the whole day. Then he looked back at his hand again. And yet there it was. That same symbol. A set of three stacked triangles with a void in the center. The bottom right one was filled in ever so slightly with a strange gold color. He shook his head. This was getting him nowhere. He just had to worry about what Ganondorf would bring to the court tomorrow. He was plenty aware of the documents here, but there could still be some in the Gerudo’s files that don’t exist in the Hyrulian files. Great. Now he couldn’t predict what Ganondorf would bring. He was a crafty Gerudo, one with a silver tongue and a lair for certain. He’d seen as much during the coronation of Zelda as grand judge. If he didn’t have his wits and courage, he’d already be long dead in the court scene. They were his redeeming qualities. If he kept finding so little actual evidence like this, his case was dead for sure. And he was appointed to one of the most influential trails in the history of Hyrule.  
Link shook his head, hoping to clear it as he walked over to the window. It was a rather clear night for the fall, and moonlight poured through the window like a flood. He leaned forwards onto the windowsill, tired. His blue eyes reflected the sunlight as a mirror, and his blonde hair flowed behind his shoulders like a fountain. He yawned, plopping back down in his seat and resuming his reading by the moonlight.


End file.
